


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 12: The Queen is Key

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 12: The Queen is Key

The group races out of Lykos as the sound of lighting gets continually closer until they suddenly find themselves back in Stormholt. Kenna turned to see an exhausted Lia collapse in Whitlock’s arms.

“MEDIC!” He calls out frantically seeking out someone who can help his wife. Lia’s pale skin is even whiter than usual and cold to the touch. Placing her hand on Whitlock’s shoulder, Annelyse offers to look after Lia, while she prepares a bed for her. Of course, there is little the Aurelian could do, except get the Ducitorian to drink some water and treat her for exhaustion.

Lia wakes up in her quarters mere hours after passing out and sees a concerned Whitlock’s face radiate as he notices she’s awake. He strokes her hair as he kisses her and checks her skin to see that it feels much warmer now.

“Lia, I was worried sick about you,” he says, “What happened?”

“I created a portal sending them here. It took a lot out of me, but I feel alright,” she puts her hand on her stomach, “she’s alright too.”

Whitlock’s eyes widen, “She? How do you know that the baby is a she?”

Lia smiles, “I’m not entirely sure, but I feel a special connection between us.” She then wipes a tear from her eye, “We don’t have much time. Bring me the book, and I will translate it.”

“As you wish, but take it easy,” he hands her the book and looks tenderly in her eyes, “there’s nothing in here worth worsening your condition.”

“It’s sweet of you to worry my darling husband, but I’ll be fine I promise.”

***

There was little anyone could do but wait for Lia to finish translating the ancient Irithi. Kenna and Val called Helene forward to be officially named the new Crown Guardian. She is solemn as she swears to protect Kenna and Val; with her life if necessary. 

“I certainly hope it doesn’t come to that again,” says Kenna, as she wipes away a single tear.

Time goes by slowly, but everyone eventually gathers in Lia’s quarters.  
“Well, everyone,” she starts, “the information I’ve discovered in this book is instrumental to our cause. For starters, I can now say that magic is finite, which I’m sure my mother knows.”

“That could explain why she didn’t follow us with a portal of her own,” Whitlock offered.

“That makes sense,” said Lia. She continues, “As well as the multiverse, my mother can access time. But all of this takes up an incredible amount of energy, and it seems she will eventually run out.” Lia sighs, looking at Kenna and Val with concern, “this part may be difficult for you, but I think you need to hear it. The Ducitorian monks of old believed that their source of knowledge was the Queen of Stormholt and her bride.”

Kenna and Val look at each other, “us?” Kenna asks, “what’s so special about us?”

“Remember what I said earlier?” asks Whitlock, “in theory, every single possibility should exist in the multiverse, but the monks found that there was one constant. All we know is that you two have something to do with that constant. The monks also believed that Azura desires the Queen of Stormholt.”

“That makes no sense,” says Kenna, “I’m her enemy. She’s never shown anything but aggression towards me. And I still don’t understand what any of this means.”

“You’ll figure it out. You’ve never let us down before,” said Rowan putting her hand on Kenna’s shoulder. “We’ll follow you to the three hells and beyond.”

Kenna and Val smiled at each other, but before anyone could say a word, a strange humming occurs, getting continually louder. There is a burst of white light and a shock wave, sending everyone to the ground. When they stand up, they see Azura.

“My apologies for the delay,” she says with a grin, “but now that I’m here, I have pressing business.”

Kenna points her sword at Azura, demanding, “what do you want with me?”  
The Witch let out a laugh, “You? Why, nothing, of course?”

“Don’t play dumb, we read the texts, and I know that you want me.”

“Is that what it said?” seething with electrical energy, Azura seems to enjoy toying with her foes.

“Yes, it said you desire the Queen of Stormholt.”

“This is true,” she states flatly, “but I would think you, of all people, were aware that there is more than one Queen of Stormholt.”

Kenna and Val look at each other, “you want me?” Val asks.

“Indeed, I do, now, if you would be so kind as to join me.”

Before anyone knows what’s happening, dark blue smoke envelops Azura and Val, only for them to be gone once the smoke dissipates.

“NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!” Kenna shrieks, tears streaming down her face. “PLEASE! DON’T TAKE VAL!”

The halls echo with Kenna’s cries in what seems to be a hopeless situation.


End file.
